Greg
Greg is the main character of Dragon Ball GS Story Long ago, the Saiyan Race was wiped out by Frieza; ruler of the universe. There were no Saiyans left except Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and his brother Kakorot (Goku). But, there were two unamed saiyans that had two sons. The two boys were sent to Earth frozen solid. Many years later, When the last wish Goku and friends made on the Dragonballs was granted, Goku leaves with Shenron, the eternal dragon and says goodbye to all his friends.Shenron finds the two Saiyan brothers frozen in a block of ice in the glaciers and sends them to the real world along with the Dragonballs. Shenron came to them in a dream and told them to be the protectors of the real world. When the two brothers finally wake up after years of slumber, they find the 4 star dragonball beside them. Greg and Justin make friends with some Earthlings and they all become a team as they search for the Dragonballs. Greg also faces many powerful foes aswell. Having no memory of his past, Greg makes his own story of the Dragonballs and aims for the title of "Strongest in the Universe". Personality Greg is a very cheerful person and doesnt like to hurt people. Like other Saiyans, Greg always believes in his pride and can angry and disrespectful to anyone who makes fun of his pride. Greg also goes wherever the wind takes him and doesnt care who or what gets in his way as long as he knows he can take care of it. Unlike other Saiyans, Greg's saiyan tail was cut off because he was more dangerous than other saiyans whenever they became a Great Ape. Greg doesnt like wearing the same outfit as other Saiyans do. We see him wear earthly clothing, but we never knew what outfit he wore before he was sent in the frozen chamber of ice. It was rumored that he destroyed his outfit when he got clothes from Earth. It is also unknown where or how he got his earth outfit. Greg has a deep power sleeping within him that he is unware of until the Galaxy Saga. Like Goku, Greg has an enormous appetite. We normally see him eating either noodles, fruit, or meat. Abilities Ki Blast: '''Like all saiyans, Greg has the ability to shoot energy from his hands. He rarely uses this attack even though he was born with the ability to use it. '''Teleportation: Greg has the ability to teleport from one place to another. It is different from Goku's Instant Transmission. Greg is cautious with this technique because he knows he can lose alot of energy or even die from it. Kamehameha: '''The way how Greg learns the Kamehameha Wave is completely strange. He states that he had a vision of when Goku first learned the Kamehameha Wave and studied from that vision. With his friends thinking that he was foolish, Greg preforms the Kamehameha Wave without a problem. Like Goku, the Kamehameha Wave becomes one of Greg's signature moves. '''Flight: Greg has the ablility to fly. Since hes a Saiyan he learned how to fly when he was baby. Like the Ki Blast, Flying is a natural power to Saiyans when they are born. Spirit Bomb: The Spirit Bomb is the strongest move in the series. It is activated when Greg gathers energy from living organisms surrounding him. When Greg wants to make a huge Spirit Bomb, he gathers energy from the entire planet. Transformations Kaioken: Greg learns how to use the Kaioken after training in the gravity room. Thinking about everything that was going on in the world, Greg became angry and pushes his gravity training to far. He becomes so angry that his entire body (including clothes) turned red. While in the Kaioken state, Greg becomes faster and stronger. Like the Teleportation technique, the Kaioken is strong enough to kill Greg if he uses it more than 3 times. Kaioken state Greg also has his own moves especially made for this transformation such as the''' Kaioken Formation''' and Kaioken Kamehameha. In the Galaxy Saga, Greg reaches Kaioken x10 which makes all his Kaioken moves stronger. After the Galaxy Saga, Greg no longer uses Kaioken for some unknown reason. Super Saiyan: '''Greg first becomes a Super Saiyan after witnessing the death of his rival Cornell. Greg's pain turned into rage after Cornell's Death. While in Super Saiyan form, Greg's power doubles and so does his speed. Greg's voice also grows alittle deeper than it usually is when he becomes a Super Saiyan. When Greg becomes a Super Saiyan, he also has his own style of attacks. His Kamehameha becomes an '''Angry Kamehameha. He also uses Warp Kamehameha, which allows him to teleport from one place to another while doing the Kamehameha Wave. Greg's personality also changes while in this transformation. He becomes angry and sometimes careless. Greg's hair style doesnt change, but when he becomes a Super Saiyan, his hair turns a yellowish gold color. Major Interactions with other Characters Justin Cornell Jared Kj